


Agree to Terms

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien hasn't been born, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nathalie was just happy to be given the opportunity to work with a man who was quickly becoming the shining new star of the fashion industry. She wasn't expecting to share a hotel room with him. Nor did she ever expect him to look so good in sweatpants.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was about three in the morning when he suddenly awoke. The red LED clock in the corner confirmed the time. For a moment he struggled to remember where he was. The vague idea that he was now in Delhi, slowly turned into certainty that he was right. Of course, this was the Taj Hotel Delhi. 

_It's your own fault you can't remember and that you have a raging thirst,_ he thought. God, he needed some water. How many bottles of Prosecco had they drunk last night? But it had been a good night; if ultimately frustrating.

For them both it had been a very tough week. He hesitated for a moment, thinking he should put a shirt on. It was way too early to be worrying about such things. Laughing at his shyness, he headed out of the bedroom to find the fridge.

This was some hotel room. It was called the Presidential suite, an upgrade because of some booking problem but it was a great treat. Other rooms would have a minibar but no this had an American-style larder-fridge. They had done seven meetings, in five days, across five cities. A brutal schedule, but at least they had a nice hotel to end the trip in and the upgrade had been very welcome. He had been debating about staying another night, had even got as far as checking out whether it was possible but then had chickened out suggesting it. If she had said no, he would have to stay here alone and that seemed like no fun. It would also rob him of the journey home together.

There had been several moments last night when he could have suggested it, but he had let it slide. You might think he had chickened out, and he had, but deep down he knew it was both inappropriate and dangerous. Just too risky, he had decided then, but now he was regretting it.

The rooms were dully lit from the glare of the city outside, so he proceeded without turning any lights on, as he headed from his bedroom. He stopped short as he entered the palatial lounge/ kitchen. Nathalie had beaten him to the fridge and was bending over, retrieving some water from it. For a moment he froze, distracted by her wonderful ass in the very tight and very short shorts she was wearing. The light from the fridge placed her in a kind of yellow spotlight which showed off her tight backside very nicely. Suddenly he could feel his heart racing, but whether this was excitement or fear he was not sure. Ideas about fate and chances swirled through his head in a muddled mix of thoughts. And then the sensible side of his mind spoke.

Go back quietly to your room he told himself, but before he could move, Nathalie became aware of him standing there. The result was disastrous. She screamed very loudly, and the bottle fell to the floor, shattering on the hard-tiled surface. Water and more worrying glass scattering all around her.

"Shit," she said, looking down at the mess around her.

"Don't move! Stay right there!" He ordered. "Just let me get some shoes."

"Gabriel, what the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She yelled angrily after him, but when he returned with shoes on his feet, they looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh crap," she said, looking down again at the floor, "I think I'm stuck." Gabriel was willing his eyes to keep looking at her face, aware that she had a top on that left her midriff bare and did nothing to disguise the fact that she had wonderfully large breasts. Her eyes dropped to the floor which gave him a moment to sneak a quick lecherous look. Her nipples were poking through the top. It was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her eyes were back on him now and he made his own snap back up to her face. She smiled. "You could have brought me a gown from one of the wardrobes." She said. "You know, Gabriel Agreste; you are perhaps not the gentleman you think you are." The words were spoken in a very measured way, but he did not doubt she was teasing him, rather than still being angry.

The reference to him being a gentleman was from the way he had convinced her to stay in the Presidential Suite with him. Of course, it had been a little awkward for both of them, the idea of having a work colleague effectively sharing your hotel room. Even if it was like an apartment, with three ensuite bedrooms and a separate lounge. They had debated for a while about it. They had played a kind of silly game because they both knew they were not going to give this opportunity up. World leaders and celebrities had stayed in this room and anyway this was the only available one. In the end, he had told her he was always the perfect gentleman; they had laughed and had taken the key to the room.

"I'll show you what a gentleman I am," he said, stepping across to her, glass crunching under his shoes as he did. He grabbed a fresh bottle of water from the fridge and then he stooped down and with one easy movement he picked Nathalie up.

"What? No! Put me down!" She squealed, kicking her legs. "Put me down," she repeated over and over, in the same high-pitched voice. As he turned, he managed to kick the fridge door closed and despite her protests, he made sure she was safely clear of any glass on the floor before placing her gently back onto the ground.

"There you go milady," he said, and with a mock bow, he handed her the bottle of water, having undone the lid for her as he lowered his head.

"Hmmmmm," she said, staring hard at him. At the same time, she self-consciously pulled at her top, trying to cover a little more of her stomach. This just had the effect of tightening the material across her chest, making the size and shape of her breasts, not to mention her nipples more defined. Nathalie stood for a moment thrown by what had just happened and unsure whether to be angry or amused. For the moment she could not think of a response. In the end, she settled for, "a gentleman would get a lady a glass," as her response. She took a long drink. The raising of her head and stretching of her body gave Gabriel another wonderous view of her breasts and protruding nipples. When she took the bottle away from her mouth, she stared at him again. Gabriel had the feeling that she knew exactly the impure thoughts he was having. In reality, though her heart was beating as fast as his now and she was aware of a sense of thrilling danger. 

"Guess you couldn't sleep either?" She said, hoping that sounded a casual thing to say. "Thirsty?" And when Gabriel nodded, she handed him the bottle. He found drinking from the same bottle as her, appealed to him a lot, and not just because he was thirsty.

He drank long and deep.

Nathalie for the first time took a long look at Gabriel. Dropping the bottle had meant she had not registered that he had no shirt on until he had picked her up. Then pressed against his muscular chest, she was very aware of how close he was. His athletic physique and the strong musky smell of his cologne. Now she had noticed there was also a distracting bulge in his pyjamas and was finding it hard to keep her eyes from it. She realised suddenly he had stopped drinking and was now looking at her, as she was staring at his groin. Again, their eyes met, and it was her turn to worry that her impure thoughts were obvious.

This was all very awkward, two work colleagues bumping into each other in the kitchen, while neither of them was decently dressed. Nathalie knew she should get out of there, and yet she could not bear the idea of just going back to her room. She was not sleepy, and this was the last night before they both went back home, and she went back to the agency. To what now seemed like her dull life. It seemed weird that a week ago she had not even met Gabriel. The job from the agency had popped up out of the blue. It had sounded exciting. Organising and supporting an up and coming fashion designer during his business trip across India. She had never been to India, or anywhere else for that matter. The agency had said they could sort a visa and even her boyfriend had been supportive. Maybe that was not so surprising. He was always about the money and through the agency, Gabriel was paying her extremely well.

"Shall we sit and talk for a bit," he said, cutting across her thoughts. She was thrilled that he had the same idea she had and had saved her from making the suggestion.

"Let's put some clothes on first," she said defensively. God, had her eyes flicked to his groin again as she said that? She decided to move so he could not see her face and so she walked quickly past him.

Gabriel's thoughts were similar. Were his feelings showing on his face? This was what was going through his mind as he agreed. When he turned too, she looked back at him. She could not help herself and he was correct when he became certain that his face was betraying what he was feeling. Especially when she added softly.

"Don't worry I will be back in a moment." However, it was much more than a moment. He had quickly put on a tee-shirt and returned to the lounge. For Nathalie what to wear was a big dilemma, even though she told herself she was being ridiculous. Put on some jeans and a sweater she told herself? After all, that was what she should do, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to. She was now sure he wanted her and could not resist the feeling that she liked that and wanted it to continue. Of course, they were not about to do anything, she firmly told herself. She had a boyfriend and he had a wife, and anyway it would be unprofessional. She worked for him. Not after tonight! The last thought instantly overriding the previous one, but she pushed it away. Nathalie settled for the idea that she could still enjoy the sexual tension that was between them, without feeling any guilt or anything happening.

All too soon they would be heading to the airport and then they would never see each other again. She'd be in London, shuffling around papers for her stuffy supervisor, and he'd be at Paris fashion week, slumming it up with the rich and famous. Perhaps she could run into him while back in France on a trip to visit her parents…one could dream. 

In the end, she settled for a white fluffy robe. There was one in each bedroom. It still seemed risqué, but she liked that. A bed robe was not the sort of thing a work colleague saw you in but on the other hand apart from her legs, she was covered. There was no more or less leg on show than some of the skirts she had worn that week. Finally, she returned to the lounge, robe wrapped tightly around her waist. She found Gabriel on his knees cleaning up the mess in the kitchen with a dustpan and brush.

"Oh my god let me do that," she said. Dropping to her knees so she was beside him and ignoring his warnings about, "mind the glass!" They briefly fought over doing the cleaning, but Nathalie quickly lost the argument as she had no way of helping. She still wanted to offer moral support, so she stayed by him, as he scooped up the last of the mess. He had already thrown one lot of glass in the bin. As he worked, he took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been plucking up the courage to ask.

"Would you come and help me on my next trip?" He blurted out and turned to look at her. Nathalie was thrown by the suddenness of the question and the out of the blue offer. Gabriel took the opportunity to stand up. He still only had his pyjama bottoms on. The bulge as she called it in her mind was at eye level and now very close. So distracted was she, that she did not realise that her gown had come open and Gabriel was looking straight down at her breasts. Her own eyes dropped to the ground, as the words both thrilling and threatening sank in.

Gabriel smiled. She still wore the cropped top. The one she had been wearing earlier and he could not take his eyes from those hard nipples poking through. Good. 

"Come and work for me full time," he added. Gabriel could not stop making a gulping sound, while saying the last word, betraying how nervous he felt. However, it was a relief to find the courage from somewhere to say what he wanted to. He had concluded it was not another day he wanted, he wanted her to work full time for him. He had learned this week; he badly needed an assistant and Nathalie was good at all the things he was bad at. If she was easy on the eye, then that didn't do any harm either.

"Gosh," she said in surprise. This second revelation meant her eyes rose, they paused at his waist and then came up to his eyes. They both blushed as they absorbed the awkwardness in the room. The sexual tension in the air ratcheted up a notch. Nathalie rose too, and her hands fumbled as she tried to regain some dignity by rewrapping her robe around her. Why had she not just gone back to bed? Why could she not stop picturing Gabriel topless? Why did her mind keep going back to that bulge? She finally finished trying to wrap the robe around her but within seconds it just fell open again. "I don't think carrying on working with you is a good idea," she finally said, and disappointment washed all over her. Inevitably he looked hurt, but way more wounded than she was prepared for and of course he asked for an explanation.

"Well," she said very carefully. "I really like you." 

Oh god, that was just making it worse. Wasn't that what people always said? I really like you... but. 

"I really like you," she repeated slowly, playing for time. God the look on his face was unbearable and so wanting to ease his hurt and to say something she added, "too much." 

He frowned. 

"I like you too much and in the wrong way." She added. 

Nathalie still felt the need to continue. "If I worked for you," she said in a very measured way. "Perhaps not today, maybe not even next time but sooner or later we will end up sleeping together." 

Then finally in control and feeling like this was a good approach she finished with. "You, Mr. Gabriel Agreste, are a gentleman, but a very dangerous gentleman. Oh, damn I wish this bloody robe would stay in place. Give me a moment!"

As she had been speaking, he had finally finished clearing up. So, he tossed the dustpan and brush on the side. Nathalie turned to retreat and as she did, he gently but firmly grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Gabriel," she said, turning back. "I am sorry okay," she added, although she had no idea what she was sorry for. All she felt was an overwhelming sadness and disappointment.

"You know I want you very much," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered back, looking unhappy. "That's what I'm saying. That's why it makes it so dangerous. You and me wanting each other so much." 

In her nervousness, she managed to stumble slightly. She put out her arm to steady herself, resting on the kitchen top. Gabriel smiled and he took a step towards her. 

"Don't," she said fearing what he might do and whether she had the will to resist. For a moment, unsure what else to do and feeling overwhelmed she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hold me," she said, adding quietly, "I am frightened, Gabriel. I love my boyfriend," she added, "and you have a wife. We can't do this. It isn't right." 

The words came out so slowly and with lots of pauses that were not necessarily in the right places to make sense. This was because he was holding her so tightly, she could barely breathe, but god she loved it. She felt so small in his arms but strangely safe and secure. Gabriel observed that she was making no sense. "You know what I mean," she said in a whisper and lifted her head from his shoulder.

Their eyes met in a long and lingering stare. Gabriel smiled weakly and put a finger on her bare stomach just above her waist. His eyes narrowed as Nathalie closed hers and breathed in very deeply and very slowly before finally exhaling.

"Don't Gabriel," she said, "please don't." But she knew she sounded unconvincing. A thrill went through her, as she thought about how easily this particular top came undone. It had buttons down the middle. The material and buttons were already under considerable strain wrapped tightly across her tits. She held her breath as his hand moved cautiously up her stomach to the bottom of her top. The world seemed suddenly so still and quiet, the only sound the ticking of a clock on the wall. This made her aware of each second very slowly passing. And yet Nathalie was unable to move as Gabriel's finger slipped underneath her top. He felt her breathe in deeply again. Gabriel probing for a reaction as he gently twisted his finger. The bottom-most button came easily undone and a fraction of a second later the next one came apart as well. The slightest of tugs opened the next two, leaving just another two holding the top across her chest. The very top one had been open anyway.

He pulled his hand away. Nathalie let out an audible sigh as she finally exhaled.

"Do you?" He said casually.

"Do I what?" she said, thrown by a sudden unclear question to answer when she had been so lost in the events unfolding.

"Love your boyfriend?" Gabriel said mechanically. His right hand was now lightly stroking her right breast, through the material of her top and Nathalie was struggling to focus on anything other than two opposite forces fighting in her head. He smiled, noting the nipple that had always been poking through the top was now rock hard.

_ Walk away and stop this madness from continuing, _ Nathalie told herself.

"But he is my boyfriend," she managed to say. It was lame and of course not an answer. Or was it? Robbed of concentration she did not want an argument about whether she loved her boyfriend or not. Anyway, right now she was painfully aware of how much she had moaned on about him during the past week. Nathalie was also thinking about how suddenly full of faults he seemed and boring compared to Gabriel, and the opportunity being offered. Then the other side of her head-butted in again and told her sternly that this was wrong and should not be happening.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his, meaning to stop him stroking her tits, but he brushed it away. This seemed to evaporate the little will she had to try and interrupt him from doing what he was doing. The problem was it felt so good.

"But he is not here," Gabriel said, and with a swift movement, he placed two hands on her bare waist and moved her around, so she was pressed against the fridge. There was a sense of being hemmed in that left Nathalie struggling with the idea that she liked being trapped. Pull yourself together she told herself. Nothing has happened yet. Stop it before it does!

"I know he is not here," she said. "But that does not," Her voice faltered because Gabriel's hands were all over her body now and his face had a look of concentration on it which got her attention. Like he was checking her out. Assessing her. 

She knew she should be cross at this treatment. She was not a piece of meat, but she could not help but want him. Nathalie could see he liked what he saw and that excited her. Then the other side of her head-butted in. 

"What about your wife for one thing?" She said, trying to sound stern, but she knew it had come out as weak and pathetic. His hands were either side of her face now.

"I don't think you give any more of a fuck about my wife than I do about your boyfriend," he said. The harshness of that jolted her back to reality for just a moment. That wasn't true, was it? In the same instance, she gasped realising what he was going to do. Nathalie's eyes widened as she watched his hands go down again to her top. They moved fast but it still felt like slow motion to her. Her hands rose to stop him but again she allowed him to easily brush them away and they fell limply to her sides.

"No," she whispered but he made no reaction to her feeble protest. Very slowly and deliberately his fingers slipped the remaining two buttons open. For a moment he held the two now separated sides of the top together. Nathalie held her breath and then with a smile, he opened it, revealing her tits.

"You have beautiful breasts," he said, looking down for just a moment and instantly cupping them in his hands. Nathalie once again found that she was delighted at what he had said and his fingers touching them brought them instantly alive. Every gentle touch sending waves of pleasure through her body. From far away a thought wandered through her mind that she should be angry or at least self-conscious about what he was doing but she was not. Slowly his hands caressed her chest, one hand on each bare breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con tag is only because she says no so much. This isn't rape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that nice?" he asked softly.

"Yes," whispered Nathalie, "but..."

The "but" had been meant to be another attempt to protest, but on the other hand, she felt she might just as easily added; that what he was doing was beyond nice. However, he had talked over her anyway, so whichever comment Nathalie would have made was lost. Asking if she liked them being kissed and without waiting for an answer, he had lowered his head and at the same time lifted her right tit with his hand. He sucked on her nipple and then took some of the mound of soft flesh deep into his mouth. When he withdrew his head, his mouth made a smacking sound, and once again he held her head in his hands and looked at her.

"Come be my assistant," he said. "It will be hard work, but we will play hard too." He paused and then added, "and it will be a lot of fun."

Nathalie realized her fingers had somehow started to absentmindedly play with the cord which held Gabriel's pajama bottoms up. Embarrassed, she dropped it quickly, but this had given him the time to run his hands down her chest again, briefly cupping her breasts, before driving her crazy with a double nipple tweak. Once again helped by holding it, he took her right breast deep into his mouth. She let out a gasp of pleasure, as this time he was a little slower and a little firmer with his mouth. That just heightened the pleasure. Nathalie gasped again when he swapped sides. Her hand found the back of his neck. This caused him to raise his head and he nuzzled her neck as she pulled him against her. For a moment she closed her eyes and gave in to the temptation. He was pressing her against the cold door of the fridge, but it all felt so good.

It was Gabriel who pulled back, but it was only to slip the robe from her shoulders, so it fell to the ground, but this seemed to Nathalie like another step closer to disaster.

"We need to stop," she said, trying to summon up some strength to break away from what was happening. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders to push him away, whilst trying to ignore the excitement coursing through her body that touching his firm muscular arms was creating. His response was to grab the back of her head and hold her so he could kiss her. She froze again simply waiting, expectantly, for his lips to touch hers. Her whole mind wanting, aching for his touch. Her arms were still on his shoulders, but as they kissed the pressure on his shoulders fell to almost nothing.

His kiss pressed hard against her face, his lips gulping wide, eager to consume Nathalie's mouth. For a moment she did not respond, and this caused their mouths to part and Gabriel to stare hard at her. She found the strength to tense her arms again, to hold him away and she went to speak but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Ssssshhhh," he said, and she was silent. His finger ran down her mouth flicking it open.

"No," she murmured but it was really to herself, a comment on the way her feeble resistance was withering. Her arms fell to her sides, and when Gabriel came in for a repeat kiss, she could not help but respond. Her lips matched his own eagerness, as they shared a long passionate kiss. This time when Gabriel pulled back, she wanted more. Her hand came around the back of his neck and pulled his head towards her, making him kiss her again.

His hand slid inside her shorts as their mouths locked together. For a moment they paused kissing and he smiled, and she shyly smiled back. The couple sharing a silent acknowledgement of how wet she already was.

"Do you like that?" He said, rubbing her pussy. Already her breathing was heavy so when she nodded and said yes, she was already gasping. She began to say the word please as his hand between her legs began to work faster.

"Yes," she wailed. Her arms were back on his shoulders but this time it was for support. "Oh yes," she wailed again. His hand slipped out from her shorts and he grazed on her breasts for a few moments causing her to throw her head back and arch her body. For a moment Gabriel looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and smiled. He was claiming her just as he had fantasized about doing, although he had never believed he would even try let alone succeed. Once more their eyes met, and Gabriel's smile broadened, although there was no reaction from Nathalie.

Holding her gaze, he slowly slipped the open crop top from her shoulders and then he watched as she helped by slipping her arms out of it. He resumed kissing and sucking her tits and she grasped his head as soon as her hands were free from dropping the top onto the floor. For a while, they stood kissing. Gabriel hands wandering all over her body. Occasionally he would stop and then very slowly and tenderly he would kiss her tits. She loved that!

Suddenly they both jumped. There was a knock on the hotel door. It was quiet but insistent and of course, it was the early hours of the morning!

Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other. The sense of fear in each of them is obvious although there could be no immediate danger. Could there? They were across the other side of the world. Safe from discovery. There was another knock. A little louder this time and more insistent. Gabriel was the first to pull himself together. He told Nathalie he would go, and she nodded. He moved quickly, grabbing a tee-shirt from his room on route to seeing who the caller was. Nathalie also decided what to do. She quickly picked up her clothes and dashed for her bedroom.

It took only a few minutes to get rid of the visitor.

It was about the fact that someone had called down that they had heard a scream. It had taken a while for reception to work out it came from the President's Suite and then to find someone to send up to the room. For a moment Gabriel was confused and then he remembered the bottle smashing. So, with relief, he was able to explain, and then the only issue was convincing the man at the door that he did not need to come in or arrange for anything to be cleared up.

As soon as the door was closed Gabriel removed his tee-shirt again and very expectantly, he turned around. For a moment his heart sank as Nathalie's bedroom door was not completely shut but was closed. He wondered what to do. Had the interruption broken the spell? What the hell should he do? This was a moment to stop this getting completely out of control he thought. Already they had done things that their partners would not be very happy about, but they had not yet reached complete betrayal. He knew though he would not stop. Not if he could persuade Nathalie to continue.

He resolved to talk to her. Even if that meant going into her room. There was a sound and there she was smiling and standing in the doorway not of her room but his.

"Wow," said Gabriel.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your shirts. She said. "In case we had to evacuate or something." She held another robe in her hands but dropped it and then turned to walk back into the lounge. "The buttons are more secure." She added, laughing when Gabriel said he liked a challenge.

Dressed in one of his shirts she looked so hot. That amazing ass peeking out from under the shirttails. Gabriel followed behind, unable to take his eyes off her, wondering if she knew what the sight did to him. She took another long drink from the bottle and again handed it to him when he had caught up with her. It was done with an air of, let us grab some water before we carry on. So, when Nathalie spoke it surprised Gabriel a little by what she said and the way she was suddenly all business.

"So, are you serious about offering me a full-time position?" She said as he drank. "Or is it just a way to get into my panties?" The time she had had to think had made her decide to take a slightly different path.

"I am," he said. "I'll pay you what I pay the agency plus 10%." Nathalie smiled. That was good money. She had a rough idea the extra the agency kept, plus the 10% on top. That was a good offer. Nathalie pulled a face that said that seemed okay. She reminded him that he would have to pay the agency a finder's fee and he said he did not care. "So, we would work at your office. Me helping you and there would be lots of traveling around?" She said. She paused and then added almost to herself. "Working and sleeping together?" She then said more confidently. "What did you call it? Work hard, fuck hard."

She giggled as he went to protest and threw her arms around his neck, they kissed again.

"That's not exactly what I said," he finally managed to respond when their lips had parted.

"So, fucking's not part of the deal?" She said. Her head moving slightly in a quizzical kind of way.

He reached forward for another kiss, but Nathalie's head moved backward. He tried again and the same happened. Gabriel stood up straighter, a confused look on his face. Nathalie was backing away now.

"You do want me to be your assistant with benefits?” She asked, emphasizing the "do". Gabriel frowned, taking a moment to digest the odd phrase but he had to admit it was about right.

"I'll tell you what worries me," she said. Nathalie was laughing when she said it, but Gabriel still felt a stab of anxiety. His mind racing to try and second guess her issue when there were multiple possibilities. "I know you are incredible at what you do," she said. He went to protest but she added to his delight, "No I think you are amazing, but are you any good in bed?" She laughed. Her fingers slowly began to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. "I need to know the sex will be good." She said with mock seriousness.

The look on Gabriel's face was intense. She loved the fact she had his full attention. A few buttons were undone now so she opened the shirt a little and showed the top of her chest. "And I also wonder," she paused and then added quickly. "Can you catch me?"

She turned and with a shriek she ran. Gabriel a moment later running after her. Inside he groaned at how many people would now be calling to reception to complain about shrieking and the noise of running feet. He caught her or rather she allowed him to catch her just inside her bedroom. He lifted her bodily off the ground, pushing her against the wardrobe. Once more they kissed as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. In their passion, they knocked over a light as he moved her over to the dressing table.

"Shit," said Gabriel, more noise he thought as he nuzzled Nathalie's neck. He had placed her, so she was now sitting on the table.

"You know I'm not saying yes," she said firmly. "Just trying you out. Like an interview." He was forcing his hands up her shirt from the bottom, still kissing her, as his fingers found and then cupped her breasts. The words she had said gave him an idea.  _ At first, be nice _ he thought. So, he kissed down her neck, down the bare skin between the open sides of the shirt, dropping eventually to his knees to kiss between Nathalie's legs. He could tell from her occasional gasps and the way she was stroking his head that she loved it. When she pulled him up by his hair so they could kiss on the lips he cooperated. He then eased her down onto the ground as their lips continued to work together.

"You seem to think that you are in charge," he said thoughtfully, between kisses. His tone was firm and commanding, a tone she had heard him use occasionally in the business meetings they had had. She liked that but she was not going to be cowed so easily. "That's not something I allow." He added.

"Really?" replied Nathalie.

My assistant does as she is told," he said. "Immediately and without question." He was serious with no suggestion he appeared to be joking. And with that, she went to push away from him a little and he did not doubt protest at his words. But before she could move, he reached forward. "See," he said and ripped her shirt open and then wrenched it off her shoulders. Once more baring her lovely breasts.

"Am I meant to be impressed?" she said, trying to hide that she was enthralled by his actions. "After all it's your shirt," she added. A second later there was another tug and he had split her panties. "Hey," she said, repeating the word. This time she was shocked. More so when she was pushed back against the dressing table and then for a third time she said. "Hey," as he had gripped both of her hands, and then had roughly kissed her breasts. The tenderness of before was gone.

"You want me to fuck you," he said, adding a, "don't you?" When she did not immediately answer.

"Yes," said Nathalie with a smile. She loved the authoritative side to his nature.

"Then you will do whatever I say," he added. Nathalie nodded. She wanted to tell him that he could do whatever he wanted to her but made herself bite her tongue. In any case, Gabriel had simply stepped back and lowered his trousers revealing a huge cock that sprung eagerly to attention.

"Gosh," said Nathalie. He grabbed her, kissed her, and ordered her to take his dick in her hand. Which she did, wrapping her fingers around the huge girth and stroking it up and down. "You're so big," she whispered before she could stop herself and immediately wishing she had not said that thought out loud.

“That's right," he said, smiling wickedly, as he kissed her again and began to stroke her pussy. Almost immediately he had her gasping and moaning, as he had before and for a second her knees even appeared to buckle.

"You worry that I might not be any good?" he mocked. "Get down on your knees. It's you that has to prove how good you are." And pushing on her shoulders she fell to her knees.

_ I'll show you _ , she thought.

He was impressed at the way she immediately began to blow him. There was no need to say anything, or need to persuade her, other than guiding her head onto his dick. Initially, he grabbed her head but realized straight away that was not necessary.

She simply knelt there, leaned forward, and took his cock right down her throat. She might have seemed to be genuinely shocked at how big he was, but she had shown she could deep throat him almost straight away. He began to rock his hips and then she did hold the long thick shaft, but only to steady him, now he too was moving.

"You like that, huh?" She said with a smile. But his response was to hold her head and to face fuck her. Forcing his dick down her throat and making her gag. He paused alarmed for a moment that he might frighten her but either she wasn't, or she was determined not to show weakness. So, after only a momentary pause he reached forward again, and he resumed face fucking her.

"Good, good," he gasped, "that's right." God her mouth was incredible. Wet, warm, and seemingly very eager to be fed with cock. Nathalie was completely focussed on what she was doing. Her only response to look up at him. Her wide, slightly watering eyes looked lovely and he told her so. They seemed only to suggest that she was eager to please, which thrilled him. Finally, he let her go, slightly nervous that he would reach a moment of no return before he was wanted to.

"You want me to suck it again, Sir?" She said, slightly confused by the fact he had stopped. Nathalie wanted it clear  _ he _ had pulled away, not her. A sort of victory she thought. Gabriel though was focused on the word, "Sir." Sir? He liked that, but realizing she was waiting for him, he nodded. Immediately Nathalie resumed blowing him as before. Then she allowed him to face fuck her again. Finally, when she was gasping for air he stepped back and then moved over to a chair.

"Come here," he said. "I am going to fuck you, Nathalie."

She sat back, blinking fast at him and wiping salvia from around her mouth as she did. A sudden realization hit her that this could go no further. For a moment she did nothing. Nervous about what would happen when she told him and amazed at how disappointed she felt at her sudden realization. How could she have been so stupid? And so thoughtless? However, it's not like she could have prepared for this.

"Come here," he repeated. It was much more of an order this time.

"I 'er," she mumbled

"I said come here," he repeated and as he spoke, he pulled a box of condoms from the bedside cabinet. "You said you and your boyfriend were trying for a baby so I figured we would need these." He added.

"You read my mind," she said quietly.  _ My god, he planned this _ , she thought. But was that good or bad? She could not decide.

"Come here," he said for the third time. Her stomach did a little summersault. Her last escape route was closed. She had decided to sleep with him whilst he was getting rid of their unexpected visitor. So why was she hesitating? What was happening was now inevitable. There was no backing out and she knew she did not want to. "I said come here," Gabriel said again. The condom was now on, so she got to her feet and silently climbed across his lap and he held his dick in place as she sat down on it.

"God that feels so good," she gasped and then added a groan as his dick went balls deep. Despite its size, it had slid easily inside her, opening her wider and penetrating deeper than ever before. She raised herself slowly up and back down again as if testing how it felt. Then she began to bounce rhythmically on his lap.

"You like that?" Gabriel asked. "You like having the boss fuck you?" When she did not immediately answer he slapped her ass hard. She rested her head on his face as she screwed him, moaning quietly to herself. He slapped her again and gripping her waist he sped her up a little.

"Oh my god," she moaned. He took his hands from her waist allowing her to slow a little as he cupped her breasts, telling her, reassuring her that she was doing well before once more he sped her up by driving her up and down from the waist. Out of breath now, she paused for a moment and Gabriel took the opportunity to hold her head and kiss her.

"You do what the boss tells you," he said, holding her head by her hair so it was very close to his face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied. Realizing he liked that term.

"Good," he said. "Get down on the floor and suck my dick again," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," she said. Gabriel opened his legs, pulled the condom off and Nathalie immediately settled herself in place. She went to pop it back into her mouth, but Gabriel interrupted, "like this," he said, "make me nice and hard again." He showed her how to lick the whole length of his shaft, starting at the balls and going the whole way up. She then sucked him diligently, trying to watch his reaction as she blew him. He could see she was trying so hard to do the best job she could.

Then he suddenly grabbed her by the head and lifted her to her feet. Turning her around so he was behind her. He cupped her tits from behind.

"So, are you still worried I won't fuck you well enough?" he said.

"No, Sir," she replied, and then with a smile, she said, "I was only teasing you. Jesus, you have the biggest dick I have ever seen." He was still rubbing her tits. He seemed to ignore her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Keep stroking my cock," he ordered, "and Nathalie shut the fuck up." So, she reached behind and again began to stroke his cock. "You only speak when I ask a question."

"So, you want the job?" he said.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Yes, I do  _ Sir _ ." He added and she repeated the words correctly.

"Good," he replied, "but I have certain conditions too." But before she could ask him to elaborate, she was turned again and pushed hard backward. She fell onto the bed, Gabriel climbing immediately on top of her. Her arms were pushed above her head. Nathalie gasped with pleasure, loving the pressure of his body on hers and they kissed. His conditions for the moment forgotten. His head began to wander down her body, first her breasts, and then her stomach. A long, slow, wondrous journey down her body. Each sensuous kiss making her gasp with pleasure and then finally she was being yanked around again.

He pulled her down the bed. Then her legs were pushed open and back. He roughly kissed her pussy and when he got her moaning, he began licking and sucking it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fuck," she wailed. Her legs tensed, still in the air, she pointed her toes and her hands gripped his arms. "Oh fuck," she said again, this time each word said so slowly and deliberately. God this felt so incredible. Her head arched back, and her eyes closed as she fought to get enough oxygen into her lungs. 

"God yes," she said, again and again. For a moment the fact he had conditions wandered through her muddled mind, but she pushed the thought away. Too overcome by pleasure to think about anything. For a moment she managed to raise her head to look at what he was doing, but seconds later she flopped back down.

"Oh yes. Please. Please," she wailed, and her toes curled. "You are so much better than my boyfriend," she called out, and then she trailed off into a rhythmic quiet groaning. She began to thrash around on the bed a little, gripping at the bedclothes, as she lost herself in the moment. And then her world exploded into colours and light as pleasure ripped through her body. Gabriel moved quickly on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

"It's okay," he said repeatedly, in a soft voice. "We don't want the neighbors complaining again." Slowly she calmed down as her orgasm subsided. He smiled at her, sensing she quite liked the controlling approach he was taking. 

"You are going to be a good girl for me?" He said and she nodded. 

"You are going to do everything I say?" She nodded again. 

He released his hand and then kissed her, robbing her of any chance to speak. 

"You like the way I make you come?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "but. Ouch!"

"Turn over," he said, he had slapped her harder than before, and to avoid another one Nathalie turned over and allowed her ass to be positioned just right, so Gabriel could bury his head in it. He slapped her ass again. 

"Move it," he said, and Nathalie began to waggle her bottom in his face. She lifted herself up and pushed his head into her.

"Right there," she said, desperation in her voice. "Right there. Oh shit. Please don't stop, sir. Please don't stop." But Gabriel simply got to his feet. For a moment nothing happened. Nathalie realizing, he was putting another condom on.

"Oh fuck," she moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Gabriel had entered her from behind. He moved over the top of her back, so his head was beside hers.

"You fucking do as I tell you," he snarled pushing Nathalie into place. He took a moment to make sure he was comfortable, kneeling behind her in an upright position. Then she found out why. He began to drill into her pussy unbelievably hard and fast.

"Oh please, please, please," she began to moan over and over. Lifting her body, a little as she did. Gabriel smiled, catching a view of her tits, now lifted from the mattress. They were wobbling delightfully from side to side as the shock wave of his thrusting went through her body. He pulled her up by the arms and then placing both hands around her neck he pulled her face towards his.

"You little slut," he said. "You thought I might not fuck well huh?" Nathalie could not believe how long he managed to keep going at the incredible pace he was keeping up. "Well, I know just what you want."

"Oh shit," she said and then added, "you fuck me so good, sir. So good." At this point, he released her neck and she assumed she could flop back down but instead he grabbed her hair.

"Your pussy is mine," he said. "Only mine." 

Holding her hair allowed him to pull her head back even further. She tried to think, but what was happening to her felt so good. It was hard to focus. He released her hair and again put his head by hers. 

"You will dump that boyfriend of yours," he said. "That is one of my conditions." 

He was now plunging deep inside her, and then slowly drawing right back. Nathalie made no response to his demand and so suddenly her head was pulled back again by his hand under her neck. 

"You think I'm going to share you?" he growled. "No way!" And before she could respond he went back to drilling her hard and fast again.

"Oh please, please, please," she said again.

"You are going to be a good girl and do everything I want," he said, confusing her by withdrawing from her as he spoke. 

"Come here, " he said, roughly pulling her to her feet and discarding the used condom as he did. Quickly grabbing another from the box he led her over to the wardrobe. 

"Put it on," he commanded, and he smiled as Nathalie dutifully dropped to her knees taking the wrapper as she did. She did a great job of putting it on with lots of stroking and eye contact. There was even the start of another blowjob. To her surprise, she was pulled to her feet rather than being allowed to continue. "I am going to show you what being fucked by me means." He said. "Give me your leg!"

He had reached down for her leg and at first, Nathalie had resisted but on his command she relented. Her knee coming up to the level of his chest. She looked down as he offered his dick up to her exposed pussy. As the huge head pushed against her slit, she felt herself lifted, and she was told to put her arms around his neck.

"Shit," she said as she was lifted effortlessly into the air, his cock sliding inside as she was lifted. Nathalie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Gabriel's arms were under her knees, so her legs were bent as she was pushed against the wardrobe. She was completely in his control. "Fuck me," she whispered.

Slowly Gabriel's hips began to rock back and forth and for a moment she struggled for a comfortable position. Her arms finally settling with one on his shoulder and the other on his back. Each thrust pushing her against the mirror which would flex a little and unbalance her slightly. They shared a long lingering kiss and then Gabriel buried his head in her neck. Nathalie began to hold on tight and moan. She loved the sense of being held helpless in the air while being screwed. For a while he just held her there, the long slow strokes of his cock sliding inside her so deep and then back almost to the point of slipping out. It drove her crazy.

"Oh please, please, please," she moaned over and over, but then she found herself saying, "I'll be a good girl, sir. My pussy is yours." She paused and then before she could stop herself, she added, "only yours."

"You want to be a good girl and please me?" he said. "Don't you?" He demanded and still the best fuck of her life went on. She would slip down the wall a little, but he would lift her up again. The slow rhythmic motion of his hips forever unchanging. They kissed again this time her hand moving to the back of his head so she could push his lips against hers.

"Yes, yes, yes," she began to chant and then. "Oh, fuck I’m coming again." She cried and then hard and fast her orgasm hit her. 

She was turned around and carried back to the bed and dropped on it. On her back now, he made her open her legs and hold them in the air, a hand on each calf and he went back to fucking her hard and fast. Pounding the moaning, crying Nathalie who realized having barely recovered from one orgasm she was about to have another. 

"Oh, fuck I'm coming again, " she cried. 

Gabriel's body came down over hers and his hand wrapped around her neck, firmly but not hard. He drilled her for a few more seconds holding her where he wanted her. Moving faster than Nathalie thought possible and then with a cry, Gabriel came too. The two of them flopped onto the mattress. Gabriel triumphant, while Nathalie worried about what she had just agreed to. She did not have long for the fears to be realized.

"At 9 am I expect you to order breakfast, book this suite for another night and then rebook our flights for the same time tomorrow, " he said. "Then you have a call or a text to send to your boyfriend. I don't care which." 

There was silence for a moment and then he added, "Then, if you are lucky, I'll fuck you in the shower while we wait for breakfast to be brought up."


End file.
